Fox Tales
by FidgeyTova
Summary: A lighthearted series about the daily life of Kurama and his new "roommates" Mostly Kurama and Hiei centric, but will feature the rest of the gang!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Fox Tales**

Sore, wounded, tired, and angry a certain fire demon fled his homeland. As important as the Makai is, even he knew some time away from it would do him good. Especially when his bionic female boss was in a bad mood. Sometimes he swore she sent him on missions with the intent of his eventual death.

_All that for a damn ring?_

The most recent mission had him on a wild goose chase for her sentimentality. A ring given to her in her childhood. Her awful childhood. But a gift given to her by the one person to have shown her kindness up until now. Of course knowing Hiei's reluctance to go on such a mission, she left out the details of the case. Of course she could have easily retrieved it herself, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like rattling him every now and then.

Naturally when he returned, he threw the ring at her feet and cussed her out. She only laughed, knowing his threats were empty. Given his condition, she felt the tiniest amount of pity and allowed him some time to himself. Not one second after the offer, did a black clad blur flee out the nearest window.

* * *

While the smell of the human realm disgusted him, he couldn't deny the feeling of safety it offered, though he'd never admit that out loud.

So first he spent some time in a tall tree in the park. As soothing as that often is, he does crave company at times. Again, another thing he'd never admit. He thought about going to Genkai's temple. It's quiet and serene there. Until either Yukina tries to engage him in conversation, which still unnerves him, or Genkai demands he get off his ass and actually help out around the temple.

_I don't need another hag screaming at me._

Yusuke's home was also an option. Although his drunken mother can get out of hand. He recalls that one time she relentlessly tried to get him to do shots. She also smacked his butt, a far more scarring experience than having his head ripped open for the Jagan implant. He shivered at the thought.

_Not ready to face that woman again..._

Then there was Kuwabara.

_Hell no._

Which only left him one option, the one which is his usual go to anyway. A demon like him, but well versed in the human realm. One that doesn't make useless conversation and can appreciate the silence. And that's exactly what he's looking for now.

He gets up from the tree branch and sets out for Kurama's home.

* * *

Hiei breathed a sigh of relief when Kurama got his own place. While Kurama appreciates the privacy his own place provided, Hiei was thrilled to not have to face his human family. Not only was Hiei no longer confined to Kurama's bedroom, now he has full run of the house if he desires. And the home was perfectly situated on the city outskirts. Close to all the amenities the city has to offer, but backed on to private land with plenty of trees and privacy. And in this case, a garden that puts all other gardens to shame.

He couldn't wait to get there. And maybe raid the refrigerator.

Kurama's home was in sight but the energy felt erratic, very unusual for the fox. He paused a moment trying to gauge the situation. Hiei cocked his head like a confused puppy at the sounds coming from the house. Kurama's voice obviously, but raised like he's yelling? But at whom? Hiei sensed no human or demon presence aside from Kurama. Then the sound of a crash and more yelling, and Hiei's curiosity could take no more.

Hiei, in a very unlike-Hiei fashion, used the front door. Opening it slowly, he peers inside, slightly unnerved at what is going on. He sees the place more messy than Kurama would typically keep it. The sounds of crashing continue. And sounds of...yelping?

Kurama sensed Hiei's presence and came into the main living area. Slightly disheveled, he composes himself as best he can, "Why, Hiei, I see we've learned how to use the front door." He smiles, smoothing his slightly frazzled hair, "To what do I owe this honor?" Kurama asks as he usually does.

Hiei stares at him, knowing something was clearly out of the ordinary, "What the hell is going on?" He asks simply.

_CRASH, THUD, YELP_

"Come inside and close the door quickly, please." The red head asks quickly, but still with his usual manners.

Hiei does as he is asked and takes two steps inside and swiftly closes the door, "What exactly have you gotten yourself into?"

Before Kurama can answer him, two red and white blurs fly into the room, one of which bumps into Hiei's leg. He looks down at what crashed into him and is met with a pair of golden eyes, "Kurama." He says.

"Yes Hiei."

"It's a fox."

"You're very astute."

Hiei glares at him and another fox comes running by playfully barking and prancing about, "Care to explain?"

"Well it is my home, I can do as I please." Kurama deflects, knowing it will irk the fire demon.

Hiei, as usual, took the bait, "Obviously, but why are they here?"

Kurama settles on the couch, the two kits still running about and causing chaos. Running over the tables and under the couch, they taunt each other. Meanwhile, Kurama motions for Hiei to take a seat on the sofa, instead the fire demon takes his usual place on the windowsill.

"Mastered the front door, but not the sofa, I see..." Kurama jokes.

Hiei grunts and motions to Kurama to explain.

"There's not much to tell, really. I was out in the woods behind my home the other day checking on some plants. I heard some crying and investigated and found these two fox pups alone. Not far off was their mother, who was sadly, dead. They are too young and inexperienced to be on their own, so I did the only thing I could, and brought them here."

"So you're playing mom?"

"Yes, basically." Kurama accepted the title.

Hiei looks around the room. Scratch marks and stuffing falling out of all the upholstery. A broken vase in the corner. And fur everywhere.

"I see it's going well."

"Fox kits are quite the trouble makers." Kurama tries to laugh it off.

The two kits were wrestling, making a ton of noise and knocking into furniture. One freed itself from the other and was running off with a shoe in it's mouth. The other commenced the chase.

"They've been fighting over that shoe for the better half of the morning..." Kurama sighed.

"Just let them go." Hiei suggested watching the mayhem continue, "They're wild animals, if they can't survive, that's on them."

Almost offended, Kurama raised his voice, "Absolutely not!" Slightly alarmed at his own tone he quieted down, "They're...practically kin. In a way..." He thought more of it, "They have a chance to live happily given their situation. If I thought they could survive on their own, I wouldn't have done this. But they were scared and knew I could help them in a way no one else can."

"Hn."

"I know, I know... stupid human emotions.." Kurama said deciphering the meaning of that particular 'Hn'.

Kurama, for the first time really taking note of the fire demon's worn out condition, couldn't help but feel that Hiei was upset in some way, "Is there something bothering you, Hiei?"

"No."

Kurama knew that was a lie, but instead of pushing the issue further, he tried another tactic. Teasing, "You know, I was gonna name one of the foxes after you."

Hiei gave him a glare that portrayed what words couldn't. Something along the lines of 'You're an idiot. Id kill you if I could. Go die somewhere.'

"I'll name the boy Ryu." Kurama smiled, staring directly into Hiei's eyes. He sat waiting for the retort he thought was coming.

Instead, Hiei in the most monotone voice he could muster asked, "The other kit. Is it a boy as well?"

"A girl." Kurama corrected.

The fire demon smirks, "Well that's fitting, we should name that one after you."

"Oh?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, hardly offended.

After a few seconds Hiei suggests, "Hana."

"Ryu and Hana..." Kurama said testing the names, "Yes, I think I like that."

"Ch." Hiei snorted.

The foxes continued flying around the house, the lone shoe now forgotten. Finally more curious than afraid of the fire demon perched on the windowsill, a fox approaches Hiei and jumps into his lap. Surprised, he stands perfectly still to avoid his natural instinct of pushing away unwanted contact. The fox brings it's nose so close to Hiei's face he can hear the gentle sniffing noises. After deciding the fire demon isn't a threat, (after all if the human fox approves, why wouldn't they?) the fox gently pressed its nose and face against Hiei's face.

"Fox, get it off me." He tells Kurama as the fox starts to circle in his lap.

"How cute, Hana seems to like you." Kurama laughs, clearly ignoring his command, "You'll make a great dad."

"Kurama..." Hiei growled each syllable while Hana continues circling on his lap, tail brushing in his face with every rotation. Eventually she finds a comfortable position and lays down on his lap and almost immediately falls asleep. Ryu, jealous of not getting attention, jumps into Kurama's lap, who happily pets the kit. Ryu rolls onto his side and nearly starts purring.

"This is ridiculous." Hiei said, "After my last mission, this is the last thing I needed..."

"Ah, yes, I meant to ask. Hiei, what exactly happened on your last mission?" He asks with genuine concern, "Do you need aid?"

Hiei denies the need for Kurama's medicines and tells him of Mukuro's mission and all the trouble he went through to get a freaking ring, "It wasn't even a valuable ring. Some cheap piece of junk..."

"Spoken like a true thief." Kurama said proudly.

"Don't even start, Fox."

By now, the two fox kits were both fast asleep, their tails flickering as if they were in a happy dream. Content, despite the current state of his home, Kurama looks around his house and at all the destruction. It was going to be quite the chore to clean all this up, "Looks like I have to fox-proof my home."

"Bet you never thought you'd have to say that." Hiei says softly, no longer bothered by the fur ball on his lap.

"No. It is ironic, isn't it?" Kurama softly laughs, "But at least it's quiet now, right?"

But Kurama never receives an answer, when he looks over to the fire demon, he sees both Hiei and Hana fast asleep.

**End**

**To be continued?...**

* * *

So, it's been forever since I wrote a story for Fanfiction. This being my first for Yu Yu Hakusho. As you'll be able to tell, Kurama and Hiei are my favorites, and I have a lot of love for kitsune lore, so it will be a focal point for future stories (assuming I write more)

I think I'm gonna make this one a series, about Kurama and Hiei's life as quasi fox parents, with Yusuke and the rest of the gang making an appearance as well. We'll see! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews very welcome, especially after my long hiatus!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention, in case you didn't know, Ryu means dragon, and Hana means flower.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you seriously keeping them?"

"Of course I am, they have nowhere else to go." Kurama pets Ryu who is lying on his back and chewing playfully on his hand.

Hana was chewing on the white scarf around the fire demons neck, tugging on it while simultaneously pawing him in the face, "I swear, if this thing doesn't get off me I will skin it."

It isn't often that Kurama glares, but when he does, it's enough to quiet even Hiei, "I don't need to tell you what would happen to you if you did that, now do I Hiei?"

Thoughts of deadly trees and poisonous plants swirl around in the fire demon's head causing a ghost of a chill to run up his spine, though he'd never show it, "Tch." He gently swats the fox away from his scarf. She yelps in protest but eventually leaves him alone and runs off elsewhere in the house prompting Ryu to follow. The sound of their feet running all around echoed throughout the house, while the two demons rested in the living room. Kurama was situated comfortably on the sofa, while Hiei was in his usual spot on the windowsill.

"It isn't very practical. How will manage everything with those two monsters wreaking havoc around your home?" Hiei asks, not really concerned with getting an answer, just wanting to turn Kurama's train of thought from his threat to something else.

Kurama agrees, already having thought the same thing, "Well, I will certainly have to make some changes around here. Trouble is, they are quite intelligent and clever. If they want something bad enough, they'll eventually figure out how to get their way."

"Sounds like you're bragging..."

"Well I _am _intelligent and clever." The fox demon teases.

"More like narcissistic if you ask me." Hiei grunts.

"Well I didn't ask you but it's a good thing for you I am intelligent and clever, otherwise you'd still be soulless in Kaito's territory Or have you already forgotten that little incident?"

"You just love bringing that up, don't you..." Hiei growls.

Red eyes stare sharply at Kurama as he continues, "It doesn't take a high IQ to make a stupid face." Hiei mumbles, although he does wonder what Kurama did that threw Kaito into such a fit that the psychic lost in his own territory.

"But it does take some degree of common sense not to be obstinate and succumb to childish taunts." Kurama shot back but but before another insult or punch could be hurled, a loud crash echos from the kitchen. Kurama rolls his eyes, exasperated, wondering what sort of damage the two kits caused this time. He walks into the kitchen which was spotless twenty minutes ago, only to find pots and pans knocked all over the floor and potted plants uprooted from their planters. Dirt was all over leaving a trail of paw prints on the floor.

"What a shame, guess you have some cleaning up to do." Kurama could hear the smirk in Hiei's tone of voice.

Not willing to lose this verbal battle, Kurama responds coolly, "Well, I am just glad the oven was off, they could have been hurt if the oven was on...and _hot_." He emphasized the last word and saw the intended effect it had on Hiei.

If looks could kill, Kurama would have been dead one thousand times over.

Seeing the only planter that hasn't been destroyed by the foxes yet, Hiei swiftly knocks it over, shattering it on the floor. He turns to leave without another word, leaving Kurama to deal with the mess. Although, Kurama wasn't upset, winning that battle was well worth dealing with he mess.

* * *

This chapter references episode 69, in case you were wondering.

Let's be honest, we all want to know what face Kurama made..


End file.
